


Procuring an Alpha

by Uniasus



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), Project IBRIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InGen had gone through many raptors and many trainers before they hit upon the synergy of the 'Raptor Squad'. And while many would put that down to Henry's Wu most recent mix of genetics, Hugh Winchester suspected it had more to do with Owen Grady. If there was something to be had from the most recent incident, it was seeing just what Owen was capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procuring an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tainted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381008) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> I blame two things for this fic - enjoying the movie more than I expected and Macx's newest fic series. Gah. 
> 
> How InGen actually works with the rest of Masrani's companies, not entirely sure. So bear with me on that. I'm actually pretty fandom ignorant, based on my brief venture into the wikia, so please be forgiving. I had no idea the movies were as connected as they are.
> 
> And to calm the 'I don't like OC' campers (of which I actually belong to) Hugh Winchester is a sorta canon character. At the very least, he's quoted on the Masrani website.

With Vic dead, Hugh Winchester became the new Head of Security of InGen Security. It wasn't that big of a leap from Training Director to company Director - like Vic had done Hugh traveled the world to check up on operations world wide. He was aware of all of InGen Security's projects and Vic and him had shared many a drink while discussing how to use the creations of it's mother company for security use. 

The two of them were exceptions to the rule that copying InGen files from the secure servers to personal harddrives was not allowed. He even made that rule himself. Files were to stay on the secure servers for a reason - most of them involved dalliances into the gray area of the law. Gray because it would probably be illegal one day, but technology laws always took awhile to catch up to technology itself. 

And by technology, Hugh of course meant dinosaurs. The science bringing them to life was ingenious and the dinos themselves has limitless possibilities. The work coming out of Jurassic World was too fast to be regulated. Not to mention copyrighted. Industry secrets.

But with InGen's acquisition by Masrani, Vic and Hugh traveled too much and were in areas with not network, and needed the videos for planning purposes. They download video after video as work references. Many of which might have been hard pressed to be considered important enough to be labeled as cuz, but still something Hugh liked to watch.

The T-Rex, eating a handler. The mosasaurus, showing evidence it had the intelligence to respond to training. A triceratops, knocking down a tree with ease. 

Most of the videos he saved were of the raptors. 

The first few nests JW had hatched didn't go well. The raptors would fight and kill themselves due to their aggressive nature - Hugh had a few videos of the goods ones. Others nests got sick and one lone velociraptor's DNA had been manipulated for accelerated growth to the point it had aged too fast - going from egg to adult to dead of old age in 18 months. 

Henry Wu, Hugh knew, was always tweaking with the DNA going into any dinosaur. There were gaps in the genome, amber didn't preserve everything, and how those gaps were filled varied. But with the raptors he got the most creative. 

It's what had led to InGen's classified project - IBRIS. Masrani hadn't known the details, his company was too large for him to want anything more than a byline for each project, and even Claire Dearing had only known about the first stage. 

From the perception of the park, IBRIS had failed. Massively. It was, after all, the reason JW was splashed across headlines, Vic was dead, and the park was currently empty of staff. Shame that, leaving the animals. Who was going to feed the dinosaurs in the nursery? Rather, who was going to protect the herbivore herds from a now free Rexy? 

Hugh didn't care too much. InGen operated separately from, though in conjuncture with, Jurassic World. His men would probably be called back to the island soon and he'd get special project pay on top of the salary boost from taking Vic's job.

Hugh hit play on his computer again and the video started playing from the beginning for the fifth time that night. It was a split screen compilation that showed him something he had never thought he would ever see.

A man riding his motorcycle through the woods of Isla Nublar, surrounded by velociraptors. 

It got his blood running, that video. The sheer bravery and unbelievable nature of it, the danger of the pack turning on the rider in the center and the assurance of the man that such a thing wasn't going to happen.

Hugh always had a shifting collection of words to call Owen Grady, but was never sure which one to start with. Stupid. Brave. Cocky. Steady. Respectful. Trustworthy. Genuine. Unique.

That last one was probably the most important. 

Just like there had been raptors before the 'Raptor Squad' as the park employees called them, there had been trainers before Owen Grady. InGen had always been curious as to the intelligence of dinosaurs. The fact that Masrani was also interested in learning about velociraptors in particular was a godsend. 

Intelligence meant trainable. 

But while all the raptors had been proven to be intelligent, none of them had been trainable before Owen joined the staff. 

Hugh had put the man on Vic's radar, who in turn had pushed the Owen's resume in front of Masrani. Owen's experience with the U.S. Navy Marine Mammal Program meant the man had experience with training animals to be sent out into combat zones. Sure, dolphins and sea lions where a little different from raptors, but Owen had also been in charge of analyzing the potential use of sharks. 

The videos of Owen and the velociraptors were fascinating because Hugh felt as if Owen was the only one who would have been able to train them. Others had tried, Barry had a small amount of command over them, but Owen was the only one who could manage to have them stay still for snacks and ride amongst them with no fear of an attack.

Owen Grady is what had made the raptors trainable. Owen Grady is what made the pack into a deployable weapon - Hugh had no doubt that had the indominus rex not been mixed with raptor blood the field test would have been successful. And even with that hiccup, Owen had still regained control.

Hugh had most of Henry's files concerning the raptors and how to birth a new pack. He also had the files and embryos of four miniature indominus rexes on ice. InGen had the beginnings of a strike team for hire, IBRIS was still a possibility, all they needed was a commander to lead it. 

An alpha, to use Owen's words. 

Hugh would use all his power, both personally and as new head of InGen Security, to get the alpha his project needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. The prologue just pored out of me but I have a confession to make - I have no idea where to go next. If anyone is interested in seriously helping me plot this out, contact me. Not here, obviously, since Ao3 doesn't have a direct message system. But come find me on[ Tumblr](uniasus.tumblr.com).


End file.
